Phoenix
by Hiei's phoenix girl
Summary: A tale of two phoenixes is found on a mysterious rock. But what does it have to do with Kai?
1. Chapter 1: A tale of two phoenixes

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
For those of you who have read my Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics, you know that I am the Queen of angst-writing-that-turns-out-okay-in-the-end (I just can't kill my favorite characters! ) =) Enjoy despite the angst and please review.  
  
--  
  
The scenery was a blur as the two phoenixes flew past at lightning speed. The female, a majestic red flame, followed the male, an equally majestic bluish-gray flame.  
  
They moved in perfect synchronization. When one turned, the other followed, always they held an impossible grace of movement. Along with that grace, they moved with a quiet confidence, a confidence that belied their strength.  
  
They ruled the land of the spirits, respected and feared even by the great dragons and beasts. They all bowed to the might of the phoenix.  
  
But then, a day came where the phoenixes were flying, that a human came to the land of the spirits. Once it set eyes upon the phoenixes, he was determined to tame at least one of them. It approached the rulers of the spirits.  
  
The male, fearing for the safety of its mate, flew in for the attack, fanning its flames into a saber of fire. The human was unarmed, except for a toy top. It threw the top at the spirit.  
  
Too late to change its course, the spirit hit the top. But instead of the top breaking, the phoenix started to be drawn into a white sticker on the top. It struggled to free itself, crying out in distress. Its mate called to it in sorrow as the male was drawn in, unable to flee from the top.  
  
Sensing its capture, the male called out to its mate. We will be reunited, I swear it! I will love you forever.  
  
The phoenix was captured. The balance destroyed. But that was just the beginning. Soon all of the spirits had been captured, and all but two had been tamed. The spirits of the phoenixes still cry to be united, they will not rest until they have.  
  
The only question is when.  
  
--  
  
Yes I know its short, but its just a prolouge. Stay tuned for more, but I have three in progress so don't get mad if it takes a little bit. Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to Review! Ja Ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Morning's call

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Okay, now to really begin the story. Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter, and please continue to do so. Please enjoy Chapter Two!  
  
--  
  
'Hello,' Kai reluctantly answered the ringing phone. He had just woken up after having the weirdest dream about Dranzer. He had been running towards Dranzer, but with each step he took, she seemed to get more and more distant.  
  
He hadn't been able to get back to sleep and was just about to go train with Dranzer, but then the stupid phone had rung. Why couldn't someone else be awake?  
  
'Kai?' It was Mr. Dickinson.  
  
'Yes?' he questioned, 'What is it?'  
  
'Could you come to the BBA headquarters?' he asked, 'We just found something and we think you guys should see it.'  
  
Kai mentally sighed, 'Sure,' he said, 'When they wake up, we'll come.' Mr. Dickinson thanked him and hung up. Kai put the cordless phone back onto its charger and glanced over at the clock on the wall. Six o'clock. No one else would be up for another few hours. Good.  
  
Kai went outside, and took out Dranzer. 'How about it, Dranzer? Wanna blade?' The beyblade glowed with a soft red light in anticipation. Kai put the blade into its launcher and let it rip.  
  
As always, the launch was flawless. At Kai's command, the blade started its routine. After about five minutes of normal moves, he called for a special move, 'Flame Saber!' Red flames instantly surrounded the blade as it flew towards one of the nearby bamboo plants. It sliced the reed in half without slowing.  
  
They continued on, executing all of their favorite moves. Kai called her back, easily catching the blade in the palm of his hand. He looked at the blade and smiled, feeling the soft warmth emanating from it. He replaced the blade in his pocket and headed back into the house.  
  
Max and Ray were up, and he told them about how Me. Dickinson wanted them to come and see something.  
  
'I wonder what?' Max said, looking at Ray as if he would know the answer.  
  
'Maybe it's a new blade or something,' Ray said then shook his head, 'I don't know.'  
  
'We'll just have to wait for Tyson to wake up,' Kai said, looking towards his room, 'Whenever that will be.' As if on cue, they heard the thump that indicated Tyson's awakening.  
  
'Ow!!' Tyson groaned, getting up off the floor, 'Why do I fall out of bed every day.?' He walked out about ten minutes later, 'Heh.Morning guys.'  
  
Kai informed him of Mr. Dickinson's request. 'Cool!!!' Tyson screeched, dancing around, 'I bet it's something for me!! Let's go!!' Kai sweat dropped as Tyson ran out, dragging Max and Ray behind him.  
  
This is gonna be a loooong day.  
  
--  
  
Okay! That's all! Please review and tune in soon for more! Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3: Reading

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
On with the story, and thank you to those of you who reviewed, you guys rock! Please enjoy, and review, Chapter Three.  
  
--  
  
'Whoa, what is it?' Kenny asked, leaning over the glass around the object in question. It was a medium sized rock, with some ancient characters inscribed in it. Top scientists from around the world had spent days deciphering the characters, and had barely gotten past the first line.  
  
'We don't know yet,' Mr.Dickinson said, walking up to the computer nearby and putting an image of the rock onto a projector screen nearby. The boys, excluding Kai, walked closer to the image. 'All of the best are trying to interpret the writing, but we have barely gotten anywhere. No one has ever seen writing like this, and they struggle to identify each character, based on similar ones of the time.'  
  
Kai, not seeing the signifigance of a rock, walked over towards it. 'What do you think, Dranzer?' he mentally asked his bit beast. The phoenix peered at the stone through Kai's eyes.  
  
In his mind, Dranzer took the form of a beautiful girl, not the phoenix she typically appeared as. She was tall, almost as tall as his own 5'8''. Her slanted, crimson eyes glowed with curiosity as she looked at the characters. She raised an eyebrow and raised her arm to rub the hair resting on the back of her neck. Speaking of her hair, it lay just above her shoulders, spiking to just the inside of the slim width of her shoulders. It was white, but had black and red streaks, with a long piece of hair at either side of her face that ended just before her waistline. She was lithe and infinitely graceful as she moved- in other words she was perfect. But, he reminded himself, she was a bit beast.  
  
Damn.  
  
Kai?she asked hesitantly, Do you recognize this story? She gestured towards the rock.  
  
Kai walked over to the rock and gazed at the characters. He was shocked, not only could he read the ancient writing, but the story written on it seemed as familiar as a memory. Yes, I don't know why, but I recognize it.  
  
Tyson, noticing Kai's strange behavior, sneaked up on him and yelled, 'What are you doing, Kai!?' Kai started slightly and turned to glare at Tyson, who backed off and laughed nervously.  
  
'What does it look like, Tyson?' Kai said, still glaring, 'I'm reading the rock.'  
  
'You can understand it?' Mr. Dickinson asked, coming forward.  
  
'Yeah,' Kai explained, 'Dranzer was looking at it and asked me if I knew the story. I figured she could read it. When I went to look at the rock, I could read it, too. It's a story.' He shook his head. 'Funny thing is, that story is familiar- as familiar as a memory.'  
  
'What does it say?' Ray asked, walking over with Max.  
  
'Yeah,' Dizzi said, 'share your wisdom, oh mighty Kai!' Kai turned his glare on Dizzi, who immediately shut up.  
  
Kai told them what it said (see chapter one for the story) while Dizzi recorded it, saving the data to her hard drive. 'Okay Kenny,' she said from her computer, 'I got it all down. Put in a disk and we're all set.'  
  
'That's amazing, Kai,' Max commented, 'How did you know what it said?'  
  
Kai shrugged, 'Got me.' He looked at the rock again. 'All I know is that I can.' Just then, he noticed a picture on the bottom. There were two phoenixes, and, oddly enough, one of them looked like Dranzer!  
  
He looked over, gazing at his bit beast, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. Dranzer.What does that story mean to you? He was getting such a weird feeling from that rock, and had to ask.  
  
Dranzer shook her head, but didn't answer. She then withdrew into the recesses of his mind, leaving behind a feeling of sadness and nostalgia. Kai was a little confused at her behavior, but was also very concerned.  
  
Dranzer. What could be wrong with her?  
  
--  
  
No more for you. Too bad!  
  
You'll just have to stay tuned for more!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dranzer's thoughts

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Standard disclaimers. I wonder why we have to do this. Everyone knows that we don't own the shows! As if one of the owners reads these! Che! Bakas!  
  
Yay! Chapter 4! I finally got time to write!!! Let's have a party after you review!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Dranzer roamed the recesses of Kai's mind. She was depressed on seeing the evidence that he truly didn't remember.  
  
As she looked around, she saw that even here, the memory was becoming faded and forgotten. She had been so happy when she had found him. but crushed when she could find no recognition in him when they became partners. All that remained was their perfect synchronization of movement and thinking. She supposed that was why they got along as beyblade partners so well.  
  
She remembered that horrible day- the day that Dragoon had taken over. She didn't have anything against the dragon, it was just that he didn't fit the role as ruler of the spirits. He wasn't meant to. He was meant to be the secondary advisor to the ruler, just as she was meant to be the second-in- command.  
  
Suddenly, a cold chill hit her. She could feel the presence of Dragoon.  
  
Dranzer.  
  
What do you want, Dragoon? Her voice left no question to the fact that she wanted to be left alone, as usual.  
  
Ahh. Cheer up! You're getting too much like ol' blue flame!  
  
Don't you call him that! He might not remember at the moment, but he's still your ruler!  
  
Not for long.  
  
What do you mean!? What are you planning Dragoon!  
  
You'll see, my dear, you'll see.With that the dragon left, leaving a very worried Dranzer.  
  
But she didn't have time to worry. Just then she heard Kai calling for her. She forced a smile and went out to see him.  
  
Yes, Kai? She sweetly responded to his call.  
  
You okay? Kai's voice was concerned.  
  
Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I be? She perkily answered, moving to lean over his head.  
  
He smiled and moved his head teasingly, Almost got you there, little flame.  
  
Dranzer gasped at his use of the nickname he had had for her for so many millennia. She smiled.  
  
Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
I won't give up! I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes! She gazed at him and moved off of his spiky locks.  
  
I'll wait for you forever, Branzer!*  
  
--  
  
*Said as Brawn- sir, like Dranzer, except with a B instead of a D.  
  
Hope you liked it! Tune in for more soon! Don't forget to review!!!  
  
Ja Ne! 


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Gomen nasai everyone, but I have been busy with midterms and reports for the past few weeks. But to make it up, this one is really long! Please review!!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
~In Kai's Dream~  
  
Kai watched as Dranzer, in human form, walked out to the beyblade dish. In her hand was a black blade with a blue phoenix bit beast.  
  
'Are you ready, Kia?' her opponent, Tyson, asked, readying his blade.  
  
Kia? But that's Dranzer.  
  
'Anytime, Tyson!' she readied her own blade for launch.  
  
'Three, two, one. let it rip!'  
  
The blades flew into the dish, and both bladders summoned their bitbeasts immediately.  
  
'Dragoon!'  
  
'Branzer!' Kai felt himself moving. He was shocked.  
  
I'm the bit beast?! What the hell am I supposed to do?  
  
Strangely enough though, he knew exactly what to do. Flying, attacking, all in synch with Dranzer, or Kia, as she was called here.  
  
Well, well, well. If it isn't ol' blue flame, Dragoon mocked.  
  
Shut up, Dragoon, That phrase fit like an old glove, It's time you learned your place.  
  
Everything went well, that is, until Tyson grabbed a pail of water and threw it over him, extinguishing his flames. He cried out in pain as the water stung.  
  
'Branzer!' Kia called out, 'Dragoon you bastard! Get away from him!'  
  
He could feel himself fading into nothing; dying. But he couldn't leave Dranzer like this.  
  
He lifted himself with difficulty into the air, his anger building as he watched Dragoon back her into a corner, cutting her cheek with his razor sharp claw. She glared at him and managed to push him across the room.  
  
If you won't be mine, Dragoon said, preparing to charge her with his claws, then you won't be anyone's!!!!!  
  
He couldn't let her go, he used all of his strength to fly over to her, getting there just in time to block the claws of his rival with his own body.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Kai woke up with a start, his hand going to his chest where the claws would have pierced him. It all hit him at once- the memories of the millennia that had passed, his life, his very existence.  
  
'I'm a bit beast.'  
  
Kai!  
  
Dranzer, I'm Branzer, the phoenix from that story aren't I?  
  
Oh, Kai, you remembered!  
  
Dranzer.  
  
Oh.she came and embraced him, I missed you so much.  
  
Dranzer, he buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly, I'm sorry.  
  
Branzer.I told you I would wait forever. She placed her lips over his, hovering just a hairsbreadth above.  
  
I'm back. He drew her down and they kissed.  
  
But as they did, a bright light surrounded them, attracting the attention of his roommates, who stared in wonder as Kai disappeared and a mysterious girl appeared in his place.  
  
--  
  
Okay, here you go, please review!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Switched

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Okay, here is another chappie for you!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Max stupidly asked, staring at the bright light emanating around Kai.  
  
The bright light had woken everyone up. And now they were all staring as Kai started to disappear. The light intensified and everyone covered their eyes.  
  
As the light died down, Dizzi stared at the figure sitting on the ground where the light had been. "Uhhh...Kenny?"  
  
"Not now Dizzi, we have to figure out what happened to..." then he saw what she did, "Kai?"  
  
Sitting on the ground where Kai had been, was the humanoid form of Dranzer. She looked around, very confused, until her eyes hit on the guys, who were staring at her. 'Uhh...Hi?'  
  
Dranzer, what the hell is going on?! A very distressed Kai asked from inside Dranzer's mind.  
  
Umm...we switched?  
  
I know that!! Why?  
  
I don't know!!  
  
'Umm... Not to interrupt whatever you are doing,' Tyson asked, 'but who are you?'  
  
That jerked Dranzer out of her preoccupancy, 'Uhh...I'm Dranzer.'  
  
'WHAT?!' Kenny asked, 'How can that be?'  
  
Dranzer sweat dropped, 'Uhh...I don't know?'  
  
'Where's Kai?' Ray asked.  
  
'Where every other bit beast is of course,' she said, not liking the fact that she couldn't float here.  
  
'Bit beast?' Dizzi asked.  
  
'Yeah, Branzer,' she said as if it were the most natural and usual thing.  
  
Smooth move Dranzer, they don't know that!  
  
Oops?  
  
'Kai's a bit beast?' Max asked.  
  
'Uh huh,' Dranzer confirmed, getting suspicious looks from the guys. 'What? You want proof?'  
  
They nodded.  
  
'Annoying jerks,' Dranzer mumbled as she reached into her pockets. 'Ah, here it is!'  
  
She held out a black blade. In the middle was a bit chip of a blue phoenix.  
  
'So?' Tyson asked, taking the blade and looking at it while holding it upside down.  
  
Hey, put me down! Kai's voice echoed in his head, causing Tyson to drop the blade on the floor.  
  
'WAHH!' Tyson said, 'It is Kai!!!'  
  
Ow! You idiot!  
  
You okay, hun?  
  
Just peachy.  
  
Good.  
  
Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?  
  
Yes, but it is so fun to tease you!  
  
...  
  
Aww, don't be so serious!  
  
...  
  
Spoil sport.  
  
'Anyway, how do we get Kai out of there?' Dizzi asked, 'People will be suspicious if we show up at the competition tomorrow with no Kai.'  
  
'Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!' Tyson said, 'That's a problem, huh?'  
  
'Why don't we ask my mom?' Max pipes up, 'She's in town looking at that rock!'  
  
'Good plan, Max,' Ray said, picking up the blade that still rested on the floor, and handing it back to Dranzer. 'But in the mean time, we should think of a real name to tell people with questions.'  
  
'Oh...' Dranzer said, 'That's a tough one, I've just always been Dranzer.'  
  
How about Kia? Kai asked Dranzer.  
  
Oh, that's pretty! I like it!  
  
Then use it.  
  
'Kia!' she said perkily, smiling brightly. 'I'll be Kia!'  
  
The guys watched as she curiously explored her surroundings, apparently carrying on a conversation with Kai from the way she kept stopping and tilting her head.  
  
'Wow, she's so different from Kai,' Max said, 'I can't believe they get along so well.'  
  
'Yeah,' Kenny said, 'Let's just hope there's a way to get Kai back.'  
  
'Or else we'll have a lot to explain,' Dizzi finished.  
  
--  
  
Hope you enjoyed, please review!! 


	7. Chapter 7: Harvest Apple Salad

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Okay, after a long time, here is another chapter! Sorry but research projects got in my way!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Kia growled lightly as the annoying woman who was Max's mother poked and prodded her. She was hooked up to some machines via some cables, and said machines were making extremely annoying beeping sounds.  
  
'Hmm...' Judy said, turning towards the boys who were watching the examination, 'I can't find anything physically different, other than an unusual amount of strength, but then again, Kai also had that strength.'  
  
Kia growled, If they know I'm strong then why do they annoy me!?  
  
Ha ha ha...Get used to it. As long as you are the human form, you'll have to put up with the crazy ones.  
  
Not funny!  
  
Ha ha ha...  
  
Branzer, when I get my hands on you...!!!  
  
Ahh, be nice. I'm just playing.  
  
Hmph!  
  
While this mental dialogue was taking place, Dizzi had suggested that it might be genetic. Judy, agreeing with this theory, had taken out a really BIG needle and was getting ready to draw some blood from Kia.  
  
'Okay, hold still...'  
  
'Hey! What is that? What are you doing!!?' Kia asked, panicking.  
  
'Just a little shot, now hold still...'  
  
The needle pierced her.  
  
'OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kia shouted, her hand going to her arm as soon as the needle was out.  
  
'Jeeze, did'ya have to scream that loud!?' Tyson asked, rubbing his ears.  
  
Kia glared at him, sticking out her tongue momentarily before replacing the lollypop Judy had given her to pacify her after the shot.  
  
Stupid humans!!  
  
Poor little flame...  
  
*sniff* Not fair!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Why did I have to get a shot anyway!?  
  
I dunno, ask.  
  
'Why did you give me a shot?' Kia asked Judy.  
  
'Oh,' Dizzi interrupted, 'I think the key might be genetic. Maybe something was done at Biovolt?'  
  
'Yes,' Judy said, putting a small sample of the blood she took into a machine that read DNA patterns, then another into a general test for diseases, 'I'm testing for your DNA pattern, and one for viruses, just so I don't have to check you should we be unable to get Kai back for the tournament.'  
  
'Oh, okay, then,' Kia said, 'When will you get the results back?'  
  
'Oh, about an hour,' Judy said, 'Why don't you kids let me take you out for lunch?'  
  
'Yeah!' Tyson said, 'Let's go to a buffet! All you can eat!'  
  
Judy laughed, 'Okay, Tyson, just let me get my purse.'  
  
-At the restaurant-  
  
Kia looked at the plastic menu in her hands curiously.  
  
What should I get?  
  
I dunno, what do you want?  
  
Uhh...  
  
Something meaty or with greens?  
  
With greens.  
  
A salad?  
  
Uhh...Does that have fruit too?  
  
Get a Harvest Apple salad. It has veggies and apples in it. I like it.  
  
Okay, sounds good.  
  
'And you miss?' the waiter asked Kia.  
  
'Oh, I'll have the Harvest Apple Salad pleas,' Kia politely replied, handing him her menu.  
  
'Eww...' Max said, 'A salad?'  
  
'Yeah, you gotta problem with that?'  
  
'No, it's just yucky that's all!'  
  
'Well,' Judy said, 'At least it is healthier than what you got...'  
  
'All you can eat ice cream!!!'  
  
'I got the hot food buffet! It's the best!'  
  
Kia watched as the rest of the guys left for the buffet area. All of them, even Ray, piled their plates high with food, or in Max's case, ice cream. The waiter brought her salad to the table and she tried it, delighting in the delicate taste of the greens combined with the tartness of the green apples.  
  
You were right, this is good.  
  
Yeah, the taste is just right.  
  
Those others are pigs.  
  
I know, remember when Tyson ate so much we had to stand in for him at that one match?  
  
Yeah, that was funny.  
  
'How's your salad, Kia?' Judy asked as she picked at her own chicken.  
  
'Oh, good, thanks.'  
  
'Well, hopefully, we'll figure out what's going on, but until then, you're welcome to stay with me so you don't have to deal with the guys.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
Kia smiled and finished her salad, thinking that this might not be as bad as she thought....  
  
-- That's it, please review... 


	8. Chapter 8: The Results of the Test

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
--  
  
'I've never seen anything like this,' Judy said, looking at the information that was supposed to be a DNA sequence on the chart.  
  
'Is that even possible?' Kenny asked, staring at the marks on the paper. It showed that she had only half the amount of chromosomes a human was supposed to have.  
  
'No,' Judy said, 'Well, that leaves us with a blank canvas, huh?'  
  
'We know they're half human, right?' Dizzi piped up.  
  
'Yes, and if you had listened to me,' Kia said, a little annoyed, 'you wouldn't have had to waste the time to test me.'  
  
'Yes, but the question is, how did the bitbeast information and the DNA of a human get mixed up like this to produce a living creature?'  
  
'Why don't you check on the confiscated BIOVOLT files?' an assistant piped up.  
  
'Good idea, Bob,' Judy said, walking over to the locked cabinet that held floppies of the files, 'maybe there will be some information on one of these...'  
  
So, for the next three hours, Judy, Dizzi, and Kenny poured over countless files. Kia, Ray, Max, and Tyson went outside to escape the droll computer room and try to burn off some time.  
  
'What should we do?' Ray asked.  
  
'I dunno, got any ideas Tyson?' Max asked.  
  
After a few minutes of intense concentration (so intense that Kia and Kai had a secret laughing fit as they watched Tyson fry his brain) Tyson said, 'I DON'T KNOW!!'  
  
Kia raised an eyebrow and, spotting a blading bowl in the middle of the company courtyard, was struck by a sudden whim, 'Wanna blade?' She took the black blade out of her pocket.  
  
'You, blade against us?' Tyson asked, 'A girl?'  
  
Kia glared at him, 'You think I can't?'  
  
'Of course not,' Tyson said, earning a black scowl from Kia, 'you are a girl and girls can't blade.'  
  
Kai laughed, He's in for it now...  
  
It's his fault. He's made me mad!  
  
Just kick his ass and make sure he's humiliated, okay?  
  
Sounds good to me...  
  
Kia got ready to launch her blade, 'Care to put your money where your mouth is?' She smirked, 'If you are so sure that you will win, let's make a friendly wager. If I win, you have to wear a chicken suit and do the chicken dance for everyone at the tournament. If you win, you can pick something to do to me, agreed?'  
  
The cocky Tyson smirked, 'Fine.' He thought for a minute and said, "If I win, you have to kiss me.'  
  
WHAT!?  
  
Tyson smiled, 'I bet Kai's pissed.'  
  
She smirked, 'He is, but I don't really care about what you pick, since you are going to lose. I agree.'  
  
'Good,' Tyson said and readied his blade, 'Ray count us down.'  
  
The Asian blader stepped up to the bowl and put his arm out, 'Three, two, one...'  
  
--  
  
Oh, I'm so evil...You have to wait until next time to hear what happens in their match!! Please review anyway! 


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
The long awaited chapter is finally here!!! Please enjoy!  
  
--  
  
'Three...'  
  
'Two...'  
  
'One...'  
  
'LET IT RIP!!'  
  
The two blades entered the bowl, both spinning at incredible speeds. Tyson looked slightly impressed by the skill apparent in her launch. 'Beginners luck!'  
  
'Hah!' Kia said, watching as her blade toyed with Tyson's, 'I guess that's beginner's luck too?'  
  
Tyson scowled and doggedly tried to land an attack on the black blade. 'You just wait! I'm gonna get you!'  
  
Kia smirked, not even breaking a sweat as her blade evaded every attack, 'Hey Tyson, I'm getting wrinkles over here! Let's raise the stakes, huh?'  
  
Tyson grinned, 'Sounds good to me.' He glanced at his blade before calling out, 'DRAGOON!!!!'  
  
'BRANZER!'  
  
'Woahh...' Max's eyes widened as he watched the giant blue phoenix emerge from the blade. It was majestic and almost frightening in its power. It raised its head and emitted a loud, hauntingly beautiful call, pinning Dragoon with its burning gaze.  
  
'I've never seen such a... powerful bitbeast before!' Ray exclaimed, staring in wonder at the phoenix.  
  
Tyson stared, spellbound by the imposing form of the bitbeast in front of him. Oh shit...I'm dead.  
  
Kia laughed, amused by the hopeless look on Tyson's face. 'Branzer! Final attack! Blue inferno!'  
  
Branzer called once more before he surrounded himself with blue fire and launched it with a powerful beat of his wings towards his opponent.  
  
Tyson quickly tried to tell Dragoon to evade the dangerous spray of flame, but it was too late. The flames hit Dragoon as Kia's blade bee-lined towards Tyson's. The momentum of the blade was so great, Tyson's white blade was sent flying into the wall hundreds of feet behind him; leaving a giant crater in the wall. Dragoon's blade fell uselessly to the ground, landing in the dirt with an indignant 'clunk.'  
  
Kia called to Branzer, who roared in victory before returning to his blade. She put out her hand and the black blade returned to her grasp. She smirked and walked over to the open-mouthed Tyson.  
  
'What was that about girls not being able to blade?'  
  
--  
  
Yay, I'm not evil anymore!! Well...I sorta am still but please review anyway!! Lol! 


	10. Chapter 10: Chicken and the Joules

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Here's another chapter for my loyal readers!! Taking a moment to say thank you for reviewing!!  
  
And since I've forget to do this every time...Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
--  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..."  
  
The entire stadium roared with laughter as Tyson made good on his bet and did the chicken dance in a chicken suit. Max was outright rolling on the floor, but Ray was just laughing.  
  
Kia was biting her thumb to muffle her chuckles and grinning a little evilly.  
  
Ha ha...now that's funny.  
  
Yeah, I'm glad I thought of that, aren't you?  
  
Yah. It's hilarious...Hey, someone's taping this, right?  
  
Uh huh. I had Judy set up a camera.  
  
Good, we have to make sure Tyson never lives this down.  
  
Right.  
  
With that Kia finally gave in and let a laugh escape. Tyson finished his dance and glared at Kia as he walked off of the platform. Ironic, isn't it, that the place where he suffered his worst humiliation ever was the place that he was most famous, no?  
  
"Well, thank you Tyson for that *chuckle* inspiring dance," the announcer called. "Now then, are you ready to rip?!"  
  
The audience roared in excitement. They couldn't wait to see this new blader that had won a match against Tyson and forced him to dance the chicken dance.  
  
Judy had been unable to figure out a way to get Kai back, so the BBA had allowed her to replace Tyson and had gotten a running profile up on her stats already. Kia was now a registered member of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Ooooh! Why does that idiot have to talk so much!  
  
Anxious to blade, little flame?  
  
Of course, you always are.  
  
You're right, and that guy is quite an airhead.  
  
No kidding.  
  
Maybe you should tape his mouth shut...  
  
Hey...that's a good idea if he doesn't shut up soon...  
  
"Then let's get started!!!"  
  
About time.  
  
Ha ha...  
  
"The first match is the Bladebreakers against a new team- the Joules!*"  
  
Hearing their names called, the two teams approached the platform. The Joules, as their scientifically based name implied, were a team that used high-tech blades and blade parts. Only two of them had bit-beasts, one lightning based, the other flame based.  
  
"Teams, please present your players for the first round!"  
  
"Who wants to go?" Tyson asked his team, now back in street clothes.  
  
"Ooooh...can I go?" Kia asked, looking excitedly towards the dish.  
  
"No," Ray said, "You should go last."  
  
"Why?!" Kia cried, crestfallen.  
  
"Because, teams always play their strongest player –or at least who thinks they're the strongest player- last," Max said.  
  
"So..." Kia asked thoughtfully, "Why has Tyson always gone last? Kai is much stronger than him..."  
  
Tyson glared at her, "I am WAY stronger than that party-pooper."  
  
Smack him please.  
  
***SLAP!***  
  
Thank you.  
  
It was my pleasure.  
  
"You KNOW Kai is much stronger than you, he's just too anxious to wait." Kia said.  
  
"I'm stronger!" Tyson retorted.  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Am!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Am!"  
  
"Not-"  
  
"I'll go first," Max said, cutting into and ending the argument.  
  
"Okay, buddy," Ray said, "Good luck!"  
  
Max nodded, "Thanks." He grinned and winked at Kia, "How about a kiss for luck?"  
  
***SLAP!***  
  
"Guess not, huh?" Max rubbed his red cheek and stepped up.  
  
"Three two one- Let it rip!"  
  
--  
  
Okay, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: Max's Battle

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Here you go everyone! A brand spanking new chapter! =) (cheers)  
  
Standard disclaimers.  
  
Please enjoy!  
  
--  
  
Kia watched the battle between Max and the pathetically weak member of the Joules face off. She stretched as she got bored watching him play cat and mouse with the weakling.  
  
_Kai...what is taking him so long?  
  
Heh, Max has a cruel streak in there somewhere, he enjoys drawing things out occasionally.  
  
Hn. He shouldn't, especially not when it makes ME bored.  
  
Ha ha._  
  
With that Kia looked back towards the bowl to see Max getting caught up in a trap- one that would have been obvious had he been paying attention instead of playing around.  
  
"Arrgh..." Max ground his teeth as Dracil struggled against the onslaught of the push of his opponent's beyblade. The blader wasn't strong, but he had been caught off-guard by the simple, yet potent attack. He racked his brain for a way to get out of this, but he had only seen one blader who could escape a death trap like this- and he wasn't around.  
  
_Idiot.  
  
No kidding, he's acting like Tyson.  
  
Should I help?  
  
...If you want.  
_  
"Max!!" Kia called, grabbing his attention, "Swerve and hit the right side of the blade! It's a weak spot!"  
  
Max, who had little other choice, followed the advice and was amazed to see that he escaped, which was more than he could say for his opponent. He was shocked to watch as the blade flew up into the air and broke in half.  
  
"And the first match goes to the Bladebreakers!!!"  
  
Max turned to look at Kia, shocked. But how did she know that spot...?  
  
The rest of the team looked just as shocked.  
  
Kia looked around, uncomfortable with all the attention. "What?"  
  
"Well, now we know how Kai always did that..." Ray said, his voice holding an admiring tone.  
  
"No, that only works for that blade," Kia said, "Every blade has a weak spot...except for two of course."  
  
"And whose would that be?" Tyson asked sarcastically.  
  
"Mine and Kai's of course, but you knew that, ne Tyson?" Kia replied just as scathingly.  
  
"How do you know where?" Max asked.  
  
She shrugged, "Just do."  
  
"Bladebreakers, please present your next competitor!" the announcer called, capturing their attention after numerous tries.  
  
"I'll explain later, but now...who goes next?"  
  
--  
  
La la la...  
  
Oh sorry, that's all for this time. =)  
  
Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Tyson's Folly

Phoenix  
  
A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Hello! After a long break (well, a long time where I was swamped with end- of-the-year schoolwork, then I was ill...) here's the next chapter!  
  
Sorry about the wait, but I hope it was worth it!!  
  
Please enjoy!!!  
  
--  
  
'Well...I guess I should give the crowd what they want...' Tyson said, crossing his arms behind his head with a pompous grin. 'Ahh...the disadvantages of being famous...'  
  
Kia narrowed her eyes, 'You really ARE a ostentatious dolt, aren't you?'  
  
'Yep!' Tyson said proudly. Ray and Max sweat dropped as he proudly strutted towards the ring, ignorant of the fact that Kia had just insulted him. Kia suppressed a laugh by biting on her thumb.  
  
And I thought he couldn't get any stupider...  
  
Ha.  
  
Kai, are you SURE you can't figure out a way to get me out of Tyson's presence? Like, Now?  
  
Gomen, little flame, but no.  
  
Damn.  
  
'Okay,' the announcer called into the microphone, 'Next match is Tyson versus Thor!'  
  
The two bladers looked at each other from across the bowl.  
  
'So...' Tyson said with a grin, 'You wanna blade, huh?'  
  
'Hm.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Idiot.'  
  
'Grr...' Tyson readied his blade.  
  
'Three...two...one...LET IT RIP!!'  
  
The two bladers loosed their blades into the bowl, engaging in a round of hit-then-back-up. Kia looked on disinterestedly.  
  
Yawn.  
  
Just wait...Tyson will probably screw up soon...always does.  
  
Hn. I'm not helping him.  
  
K.  
  
Lo and behold, Tyson did indeed screw up.  
  
'Oh crap!!' he struggled to recover from a near knockout, caused by a moment of grinning into a near-by camera.  
  
Dumbass.  
  
Ha ha...  
  
Kia suppressed a smirk as she watched Tyson struggle to regain his spin and control after that last attack.  
  
Three...two...one...  
  
'DRAAAGOOOOON!!!!' Tyson calls his beast out the moment he regains control.  
  
The blue dragon roars its way out of the blade and Tyson grins. 'I gotcha now!'  
  
But his opponent only smiled. Tyson frowned and sent Dragoon on his attack, 'Dragoon!!!'  
  
Kia laughed, 'Fool.'  
  
Tyson's blade flew from the bowl, landing helplessly at his feet. Tyson stared at it in shock.  
  
'And the winner is Thor!!'  
  
'What...but how?'  
  
'You fool,' Kia says, 'look closer. He's got a bit beast!'  
  
Tyson looked and saw the wolf above his opponent's blade before Thor called his blade back.  
  
'Idiot.'  
  
Tyson sat down, shamed. 'What're we going to do now? If I couldn't win there's no hope...'  
  
What an ostentatious...  
  
Kia, calm down, just prove him wrong.  
  
Hmph!  
  
'I'm going now,' Kia says, walking up as the announcer calls for the next blader. A scowl rests on her face, and Ray looks at her in awe.  
  
I pray for whoever battles against her now...  
  
--  
  
That's all, please review!! 


	13. Chapter 13: Kia's Turn

Phoenix A Beyblade fanfiction  
  
Hi everyone, here is the next chapter!! Please enjoy!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
--  
  
Kia walked up to the bowl, scowling.  
  
I feel like destroying something. Mind going back in the blade? I might need your help. This one has a bitbeast too.  
  
Sure. Just don't overdo it okay? Wouldn't want to make Tyson look like a fool, now would we?  
  
Ha ha...of course not...  
  
See you later. Time to go beat stuff up.  
  
Okay, see you in a few minutes.  
  
"Ready, three two one, let it rip!!"  
  
Kia was snapped back into awareness by the familiar call, launching her black blade into the dish. She watched her opponent's blade carefully, looking for the indication of the weak spot. Hmm...there it is. She played a little cat and mouse with the blader, keeping an eye on both him and the blades in the bowl.  
  
Kia grinned and ran circles around the other blade. She took her time, slowly wearing the attack ring down at and around the weak spot. The others blade's spin rate started to decrease.  
  
He was starting to show signs of panic, probably getting ready to summon his bitbeast. It was flame-based, so it would be a match of fighting fire with fire.  
  
Almost on cue, the blader called out, 'Volcanus!!!'  
  
Kia watched as a fire fox came from the blade. It howled before setting in for an attack. Kia easily dodged the attack.  
  
Ready, Kai!?  
  
Yes.  
  
She grinned, 'Branzer!'  
  
The entire stadium hushed as the blue phoenix emerged from the blade, huge and mystical. Beautiful, frightening and powerful, Branzer towered above the other bitbeast, calling out his demand for obedience. With burning eyes, he stared down at Kia's fearful opponent.  
  
Taking advantage of her opponent's fear, she moved in for the attack, sending her blade right into the other blade's weak point. It shot up into the air, where Branzer destroyed it with a blast of fire. It landed at its owner's feet, shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
  
'And the winner is Kia!!'  
  
She called Branzer back into the blade and put out her hand, catching it when it flew back at her. She nodded to the announcer and turned to walk back to her team.  
  
That was fun.  
  
I'm glad you enjoyed it, little flame.  
  
Ha, now if only Tyson would...  
  
'Kia!' she turned, distracted from her conversation with Kai. Tyson stood on the opposite side of the bowl, having apparently moved there just after the defeat. An angry look rested on his face, and he had his blade in its launcher, ready to be launched in a moment's notice. "Fight me!!"  
  
She turned around and scowled, "You want to be humiliated in front of everyone?"  
  
"I won't be, my dear Dranzer." Tyson's eyes blazed blue and his voice changed to that of the blue dragon in his blade.  
  
Kia gasped, her mouth dropping open, "Dragoon..."  
  
"What?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Dragoon's taken over his mind..." Kia said, "He hates Branzer, and will do anything to hurt him. But he could never beat Branzer head on, only through me."  
  
Kia! You stay away from him!  
  
No, Branzer. I must take this challenge.  
  
But he'll hurt you!  
  
I won't let him, don't worry. She started towards the dish again.  
  
Dranzer!!  
  
Just then, a brilliant light surrounded Kia, and everyone shielded their eyes. It slowly faded away, revealing a very pissed off Kai.  
  
An angry scowl rested on his face. He stood with arms crossed opposite Tyson, his eyes blazing.  
  
Kai! What happened? Dranzer floated in front of him, looking shocked.  
  
We switched back. Just let me take care of this. He stepped forward.  
  
Wait!! She floated in front of him and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest. Please be careful...  
  
I will, little flame. I promise.  
  
"Dragoon!" Kai called, readying his blade in his launcher. "Do you really think you can beat me?!"  
  
"You!" the dragon-in-disguise sneered, "Decided to stop hiding behind your little lady?"  
  
"Why don't you stop hiding behind that human!" Kai retorted.  
  
"I am happy as I am," he said, then readied his blade once more. "Are you ready, Branzer?"  
  
"Anytime!" Kai shouted. "Kenny!"  
  
Kenny ran to where the announcer had been, then counted down the beginning of the match. "Three...Two...One...Let it rip!!"  
  
--  
  
That's all for now! Sorry it took so long, I have a killer case of writer's block. Hope you liked it and please review!! 


	14. Chapter 14: Dragoon's Chance

**Phoenix**

A Beyblade fanfiction

Hi, minna-sama! Here is another chapter for you. Please enjoy!

Standard disclaimers apply. Y'know, if any of us owned one of these shows, then why would we just post stories? Wouldn't we...make them happen on the show?

"Three...two...one...Let it rip!"

The two blades flew into the bowl, spinning faster than anyone present had ever seen before. Almost instantly, Tyson, or rather, Dragoon directed his blade to start attacking Kai's agile blue blade. Kai easily dodged the aggressive thrusts and sent his own blade in for an attack on the other blade's weak spot.

Dragoon dodged the assault then came in for a counter-attack. Kai barely managed to dodge, and the other blade nicked one of the spikes on his attack ring. He directed the blade to start evasive maneuvers, moving in zig-zag patterns inside the blade.

_Branzer!_ _Look out! To your left!_

Kai's eyes flicked to his left and he saw Dragoon heading on a beeline for him. He dodged and countered, knocking part of his attack ring off.

"Hmph!" Dragoon brooded, then swung in for another rush of attacks. Kai was hard-pressed to dodge all of them, but escaped mostly unscathed. "Stand still, you blasted phoenix!"

"Right..." Kai said, "Better chance of hell freezing over, buddy." While he was distracted talking, Kai winged in for a brutal attack to the right of his opponent's weak spot, almost sending the blade out of the bowl.

"Blast it," Dragoon struggled to recover, "Time to take off the kiddy gloves." A bright light flashed and Dragoon roared out of the blade. Over on the pedestal, Tyson looked around, confused.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, then looked at the battle in the bowl in front of him. "Yipes! What's going on?"

"Tyson," Dragoon said, "Kai and Dranzer have turned evil. We must get rid of them." He used his physic abilities to hypnotize him into believing anything. "Now help me."

"Kai! How could you go evil on us again?!" Tyson shouted, "Well, no matter, this time I'll kick your butt so hard, you'll never get evil again!"

"Damn," Kai was reduced to constant defensive maneuvers.

_Kai! Let me help you!_

_No! He'll hurt you._

_I'll be fine! Now let me out!_

...

_Branzer...please._

_A-alright..._

"Dranzer!!" Kai called, and the majestic red phoenix emerged from the blade in a brilliant display of flame. She looked the dragon straight in the eye and went in for an attack.

_Leave him alone!_ She sent a spray of flame at the treacherous dragon.

_Ha! And give up the promise of power? Never. _He dodged and swooped close to bite down on her neck while she was still recovering from her attack. She roared in pain as his teeth sunk in, then sent him away by surrounding herself in flames.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out, "Retre-"

_No, _her voice, strained with pain, echoed in his head, _I'll be fine. Just warn me if he tries that again. _

_I'll kill him..._

_Just concentrate on winning the match okay?_

_Fine. _

"Dragoon!" Kai roared, "Don't you lay a finger on her again!!"

"Ha ha..." the dragon spoke, "Don't worry, I will." To demonstrate, he launched a tornado at her. She roared and countered by flapping her wings powerfully, negating the whirlwind. She then sent a spray of fire at him again, this time catching him.

The dragon roared, "You little bitch." He attacked during her recovery again, this time knocking her to the side of the stadium with a powerful blast of wind. "And stay out my way."

"Dranzer!" Kai's turned to see her, eyes bright with fear for her safety. She was slowly getting up, obviously battered from hitting the wall. As he was distracted, Dragoon realized this was the perfect opportunity to take what he wanted.

He coiled, getting his long claws ready. _At last, I shall have what I want. _"You're time is over, Branzer!" he yelled triumphantly as he neared the preoccupied blader.

"What?!" Kai turned to see the dragon rushing towards him, his long blue claws ready to strike. _Shit..._ He knew he had no time to move, even with his heightened reflexes. He closed his eyes briefly, ready to face his fate. _I'm sorry Dranzer..._

At the same time, Dranzer's eyes lit with fear as she saw the dragon approach Kai. _No! I can't let him be hurt!_ She rushed to defend him, using a burst of flame to speed her travel. At the last second, she stopped in front of him, extending her wings to protect him. She closed her eyes and smiled, _Branzer..._

His eyes met Dragoon's, defiant and brave. He would never admit fear. He gritted his teeth and glared at the dragon, _I won't give him the satisfaction of screaming._ But before the dagger-like claws could reach him, he saw something red appear in front of him, followed blinding flash of light. He looked up to see Dranzer, or rather Kia, in front of him, Dragoons claws impaled in her chest, the blood-covered tips protruding from her back.

"No!" Dragoon cursed, "Why did you interfere?" He growled and tried to pull his claws free of Dranzer's chest, but soft hands held his paw in place.

Kia's pained eyes looked up at the dragon, and a trickle of blood trailed down her chin. "I...will not...let you...hurt him," she choked out, holding back tears and cries of pain. She knew she had no chance of surviving, but she wasn't going alone. She squeezed her eyes shut and called upon all of her energy. She had stored it for just this occasion. She would incinerate him as punishment for trying to hurt her Branzer.

Kai was too shocked to do anything more than stare. Right before his eyes, Dragoon started to glow a bright red, then he started to smoke and smolder. "Stop it, Dranzer!!" he yelled, ripping his claws from her body. He tossed her to the ground, "You can't do this to me!"

"Agh..." Kia pushed herself up on her elbows, "Goodbye Dragoon." She triggered the fire, using the last of her energy and swayed, collapsing to the floor. The audience fell into a shocked silence as the once-majestic dragon was reduced to a pile of ash in the middle of the bowl, his blade slowing before stopping. Kai's blade continued to spin.

"And the winner is Kai," Kenny announced quietly to the silent crowd. No one could believe what had just happened. Max, Ray and Tyson stared at Kia's still form, then turned their eyes to the Kai, who was visibly shaken by everything that had just occurred.

"Please no," Max said softly, "She can't..."

"This is terrible," Ray added, bowing his head and sending a quick prayer for her soul. "I can't believe it..."

"What have I done...?" Tyson fell to his knees and stared at his hands.

He shook himself, slowly walking over to Kia's side. He fell to his knees beside her. Kai grabbed her, turning her over and cradling her in his arms. "Kia...wake up..." he brushed a hand over the side of her pale face, "Wake up." Her smiling face flashed through his mind. He recalled the sound of her laughter, soft and tinkling. He remembered the warmth of her body in his arms when they kissed. Remembered how beautiful his little flame was- human or phoenix.

Kai put his hand over the bleeding wounds in her chest, willing her to awaken. He shook her gently, "Talk to me, Kia...please...anything...." He bowed his head when she didn't respond, burying his face in her hair. "Kia..." he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "No..."

Judy rushed over to them, grabbing Kia's wrist to check for a pulse. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would find a pulse, even if it was weak. She doubted it though; even if her body could endure more than a normal human, Judy didn't know of anything that could survive such a traumatic wound. A few seconds later, her eyes flew open. "She...she's alive."


	15. Chapter 15: Kai's Confession

**Phoenix**

A Beyblade fanfiction

Oi, minna-sama. Here is another chapter for you! I regret to inform you that this fic is rapidly drawing to a close, so I hope you enjoy these last chapters.

Standard disclaimers apply.

-Four Days Later-

Judy walked down the hallway to the small hospital room, grabbing Kia's chart from the bin on the door. She scanned over her vitals, shaking her head. Kia, in the ICU, was in a deep coma, and not doing well.

After the incident at the stadium, an ambulance had rushed Kia to the nearest hospital. Kai, Judy and the rest of the Bladebreakers had followed close behind in the tour bus. Kia had been wheeled down to the OR as soon as she arrived, and the doctors had worked for eight hours straight to save her life. She had been lucky; although her wounds were indeed terrible, Dragoon's claws had missed her heart and major blood vessels by mere millimeters.

Despite that blessing, she had still lost a lot of blood- too much. She had been clinically dead on the table four times, and now they feared that she had suffered permanent damage and would never wake up. Everyone's prayers were with her and Kai, for hoping and praying was all any of them could do.

And saying everyone wasn't an understatement. Flowers from the BBA, the Bladebreakers, various people from the audience who had watched the events, and all of the other teams filled her room. Stuffed animals and cards crowded the bed and wherever the vases of flowers were not. Many balloons floated around the ceiling as well. Everyone who had been touched by the event was drawn to hope for the unfortunate girl. One could only hope she would awake to see how many people were pulling for her recovery.

Judy replaced the chart, and sighed, knocking softly before entering. Kai looked up briefly, and muttered a greeting before returning his mournful gaze to the comatose girl on the bed. He hadn't left her bedside since the instant they had allowed him to see her, and didn't plan to until she woke up. He reached out and held her limp, cool hand, squeezing it tightly.

Judy was forced to hold back tears as she saw the hopeless, broken-hearted look on the face of the blader famous for his cold-shoulder, lone wolf attitude. Unable to watch her son's friend any longer, she turned her gaze to Kia.

Bandages wrapped all the way from the top of her chest to just below her ribs, showing underneath her hospital gown. She was hooked up to a myriad of different monitors; a heart monitor beeped out a slow, steady pattern, several IVs dripped liquid medication and nourishment into her arm, and a small tube under her nose provided her with extra oxygen- that was the only ray of hope they had, she was still breathing on her own. Make that one of two rays of hope- the chart had also told Judy the high fever that had burned within her had gone down in the last few hours.

She walked up to Kai, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey," she advised, "you should take a break." He shook his head but she continued, "Some time away from here will do you some good. I'll watch her for you. Go get some sleep, take a walk, and have some good food, okay?" When he looked like he was going to refuse again, she added, "I'm sure Kia wouldn't want you to confine yourself to this stuffy hospital."

"I..." Kai sighed, then got up from the chair where he had kept his vigil, "Alright...but, call me if anything happens." He flipped on his rarely-used cell phone, telling Judy his number, stretched, and reluctantly left the room.

Twenty minutes later found Kai walking into the hotel room the BBA had given the Bladebreakers to use. In his hand was a bag from a fast food place down the block, containing a burger and fries. After taking a short walk through a park, he had stopped and bought himself some food and returned to the hotel.

The rest of his team looked up in surprise as they heard him enter. He nodded in greeting and pulled out a chair from the suite's kitchen table, grabbing a soda from the fridge, sitting down and starting to eat. After he finished, Tyson, Max and Ray joined him at the table.

"Kai," Max asked, "How's she doing?"

"She's still in a coma," Kai sighed, "They don't think she's ever going to wake up."

"All we can do is pray she recovers," Ray said quietly, "We're all here for you no matter what happens though, Kai."

"I know," Kai smiled gratefully, "Thanks."

"Kai..." Tyson looked down, feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me..."

"No," Kai interrupted, "It was Dragoon's fault. He was always like that; always wanted to usurp the throne, so to speak." He clenched his fists, "And he's always wanted Kia, but he also knew she was the only way to get to me. He was willing to do anything to kill Branzer, even if it meant taking the life of the one he wanted most..."

"That's right," Max said, trying to distract Kai from sulking, "You're really a bitbeast right?"

"Yeah," Kai replied, leaning on the table, "Branzer." He continued, telling them everything he remembered about his life as a bitbeast before he was captured, then how it felt when he was inside the beyblade. He also told them of how he was always able to see Dranzer whenever she spoke with him; how she would float around and sometimes even lean on his head.

"That's cool," Tyson grinned, distracting him when he started to look gloomy again. "But how did you become a human?"

"I don't really know," Kai's brow clouded, "I mean, I know I grew up like any kid. I even have baby pictures. It must have been something Biovolt did, but I just don't know what."

"Maybe the people at my mom's work will have found something in Biovolt's old files," Max chimed in, "We'll have to check tomorrow." He looked out the window, "It's getting late. Why don't we head to bed?"

"Just let me check on Kia," Kai flipped open his phone and dialed the number for the phone inside Kia's room. Judy picked up and assured him everything was fine, but nothing had changed with Kia since he had left. He thanked her and told her he would return tomorrow, and told her to get some rest. He hung up and followed his team to the bedrooms, entering his own and slowly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

-Kai's Dream-

That day...it kept replaying in his dreams. Over and over he saw it.

He saw Dragoon knock Dranzer aside. He saw himself turn to see her, and, while he was distracted, saw the blue dragon head towards him with _those claws_... He watched as the phantom of himself turned to see death approach. Then he watched Dranzer's flight to save him. He tried to look away, but couldn't. He watched, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes, as Dragoon's claws sunk into Dranzer. He saw the flash of light, saw Kia impaled on _those claws_. He was powerless to look away as Dragoon tossed Kia's frail form to the ground before burning into ashes. Then, he looked on as his ghost lifted her, tears dripping down to mix with the blood from her wounds.

It flashed then, to when he first saw Kia in the hospital, wrapped in bandages and hooked up to monitors. Slowly, everything faded out except for her, and the slow beep of her heart monitor. He walked up to her, and reached for her hand. He bowed his head, feeling a tear drip down his face. _Kia..._

Then, the heart monitor stopped, its steady rhythm turning to the loud, constant wail. His head snapped up and saw her heart rate had flat lined.

_No! KIA!!!_

He reached for her hand again, begging her to stay with him. Horror filled his eyes as his hand passed right through her. He stumbled back in shock as her whole body started to fade away.

_KIA!! NO!!!!_

Everything went black.

-End Dream-

Kai jerked up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He jumped out of bed and looked at the clock. _4:30...I've gotta see her..._

He quickly changed out of his pajamas, dressing in street clothes and leaving a short note before running out of the building. He took off in the direction of the hospital. _Kia...please be alright..._ He ran into the building, ignoring the stares from the various doctors, nurses and civilians as he rushed up to the fourth floor, the ICU. He ran down the hall to her room, praying she was okay.

He threw the door to her room open, and walked in. He heard the beep of the heart monitor keeping a steady rhythm. She lay just as he had left her on the bed, breathing normally. Judy slept on a cot the nurses must have brought in for her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he knelt at her side and held her hand. "Kia," he brought her hand to his lips, "I'm so happy you're safe." He kissed it tenderly, "I was so worried."

"I had a nightmare tonight," he told her, bringing her hand to his cheek. "I saw _it_ happen again up to the point when you came out of surgery. But then, the heart monitor stopped and you started to disappear." He kissed her palm, "I had to come see you. I ran here, terrified I would come here to find that you were dead."

"You know what?" Kai asked her, "I don't think I could live without you. You've always been here, for as long as I can remember." He reached up to brush some of her hair out of her face, smiling sadly. "I don't think I've ever said it, but you know I love you right?"

Her eyelids flickered, and her heart rate picked up a little. The fingers of the hand he held flexed. _Maybe if I keep talking to her..._

"That's right," he said it again, "I love you, my sleeping beauty." Following the example of the story, he got up, letting go of her hand and leaning over to kiss her. After a few seconds, he felt her lips soften under his, parting gently. His lips curved against hers and he deepened the kiss, feeling almost drunk with happiness when she responded. He pulled back a few minutes later, and watched as her eyes fluttered, then opened slowly.

Kia blinked a few times to clear her vision before turning her head to look at Kai. A small smile lit her face. "Hey there, my prince," she greeted, her voice harsh from being unused for so long, "Long time no see."

"Yes," Kai responded, his hand moving to cup her cheek, "Too long." She leaned into his hand, turning her head to kiss his palm, and he said, "Welcome back, Kia."

Yay! She's alive! Everybody party! But don't forget to review! Thanks in advance!

Ja ne!!


	16. Chapter 16: The End

**Phoenix**

A Beyblade fanfiction

Oi, minna-sama! Here's another chapter for you! Please enjoy it!

I apologize profusely for the delay in time, especially to Raging Phoenix. No I haven't discontinued, I'm just bogged down with tons of classes. (AHHH!! NO....MORE....ESSAYS!! Hee hee...) I hope no one is too upset.

This is the last chapter of _Phoenix_. But to look on the bright side, the sequal, _Red and Black_, will be coming as soon as I have time to write it...

Standard disclaimers...blah blah...

-One Week Later-

Kai walked out of the hospital, carrying Kia in his arms. A crowd of well-wishers had gathered outside the hospital, wanting to see for their own eyes the ill-fated girl who had miraculously recovered from a seemingly lethal injury. They cheered when they saw her, some even tossing flowers towards them. Kia smiled and waved as much as her injuries allowed.

Kai brought her over to the open door of the limousine Mr. Dickenson had sent for them. (Kind man that he was, Mr. Dickenson had rented a large house for the Bladebreakers to stay until Kia recovered.) He carefully placed her down on the seat before climbing in himself, allowing the driver to close the door.

Kia sighed, leaning onto the big, fluffy pillows placed in the back specifically for her. A short note wishing her a fast and easy recovery from Mr. Dickenson had been pinned on the top pillow, along with a cuddly brown teddy bear. Hugging the cute bear to her still-bandaged chest she called, "Kai?"

"Yes, Dranzer?" he sought, sitting next to her.

"Why is everyone so concerned about me?" During her stay in the hospital, she had seen various TV reports chronicling her recovery. Kia had been amazed when Judy had handed her the giant boxful of cards and letters wishing her well; touched by the vases of flowers, stuffed animals and balloons in her room; and grateful to the many kind visitors she had. She didn't understand why they cared about the fate of one they had never even met.

"It isn't everyday that someone is willing to sacrifice their life for another's," Kai explained, "People are naturally drawn to extraordinary individuals." He kissed her hand, "I'm really glad that you are safe."

"I would have gladly died if it meant you were safe," she bowed her head, "I can't live without you, Branzer."

"Shh..." he pulled her into a loose embrace, careful of her wounds, "Everything's good now, and that's all that matters." Kai kissed her gently, "We'll always be together, I promise."

"Really?" she looked into his eyes.

"Hai," he captured her lips again, "Forever you and me."

-At the House-

Twenty minutes later found Kia sitting in a big, puffy chair while the boys hovered around her.

"Kia," Max chirped, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Max," the phoenix answered, a small smile gracing her face.

"Do you need anything?" Ray asked.

"No," she said, but paused in finishing her statement. "Actually, I would like a moment to speak with Tyson."

"For what?" Kai asked from his place behind her chair. His eyes narrowed as he regarded the blader.

"Kai," she turned to look at him, "It's okay."

Frowning, Kai reluctantly led the others out, leaving Kia and Tyson alone in the spacious living room.

"What do you want?" Tyson asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

Kai was silent for a moment, as if in deep thought. _I must...I must do this while I still can... _She nodded to herself and stood. "Tyson," she asked, "Can you...commit yourself to another bitbeast?"

"You mean," the black-haired blader's eyes widened, "You're leaving Kai?!"

"No, no!" she shook her head. "I...it's hard to explain." She cupped her hands together, and, after a moment, a blue egg appeared in her hands.

Tyson's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "No way! You and Kai...!!!? A baby?!"

"No," Kia sighed and shook her head again. "When a bitbeast dies, or is destroyed...they're...reborn again." She looked at the large egg in her hands, "This is Dragoon."

"So you mean he's not dead?" Tyson rubbed his head, "I'm lost. I thought you killed him. Does this mean that he'll come back and try to kill you and Kai again?"

"No," the girl thought for a moment. "It's like...like there's a new Dragoon." She sighed heavily, "This one is like a baby- he needs to learn how to be a bitbeast again."

Tyson gasped quietly as he realized what she was asking of him, "You want me to...to train this new Dragoon?"

"Yes," she nodded, "It's a heavy burden. You will have to teach him everything he used to know, but keep him pure in mind. He cannot be allowed to become corrupt as he was again."

"I..." Tyson was, for once in his life, speechless.

"Will you...accept this responsibility?" Kia asked. "I know it is much to ask, but I think...you are the right one for the job."

"I accept," Tyson said, his tone serious. "And I swear to you that Dragoon will be as good as I thought he was- even better!!!"

Kia smiled, "Thank you." She handed him the egg gently. "Take care of him...for he is the future for all bitbeasts."

Tyson nodded and ran off with his new baby, anxious to share his bitbeast with the others. Kia sweat dropped when an argument about scrambled eggs popped up. She turned slightly when she heard Kai approach.

"I... made the right decision, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Kai pulled her against him briefly, "I think so." The bright colors of the sunset beckoned his gaze and he stepped towards the window. The two watched the beautiful scene in silence for a few moments.

"How ironic," Kia said quietly, sadly, "the sun sets as it ends..."

"It's not the end," Kai said, turning to see her, "It's just the beginning for us, for everyone." He stepped closer to draw her into his embrace, and was shocked when she stepped away. "Kia? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she shook her head, "Y-you're right. It's just beginning." She retreated when he again stepped closer.

"Dranzer?" he asked, "What's going on?" He backed her up against the wall and reached out, "Why won't you let me touch you?"

A tear slid from Kia's closed eyes as her beloved's hand passed right through her rapidly dissolving physical form. "Because...you can't anymore..."

"No..." he stepped back, staring at his hand. "It can't be...no." He looked up at her, pain darkening his eyes, "Why?"

"Only one of us can be..." she smiled sadly. "The only reason I stayed solid was because I kept Dragoon's egg with me. Now that I have found his new master," she held up her semi-transparent hand, "I must return to your mind."

"No!" Kai reached out to cup her face, the only solid part of her left. "I love you; isn't that reason enough for you to stay?"

Another tear slid to land on his hand, "I wish it was, but Branzer...Kai...we will always be together...I will always love you, no matter what form I take." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "Forever...you and me."

"Forever..." their shared their last kiss. "Forever..." Kai muttered as Kia faded back to his mind, "You and me..." He stared out the window, just in time to watch the sun slip below the horizon. Wisps of brilliant red and vibrant orange blended slowly to the muted blues and violets of the night sky.

_Just like us..._ Kai thought, _Red and blue...can be together for too short a time. _

_Just like us..._Dranzer's voice drifted through his mind. _They are always together...and always will be._

_You're right..._Kai reflected a few minutes later as he walked towards the kitchen to break the news to his team._ We'll be together...forever...forever you and me._

--

Owari.

--

Don't forget to review! And keep your eyes open for the sequel, _Red and Black_!! Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!! )

Ja mata, minna-sama!!


End file.
